


Spider Lilies

by StrawRopeGhost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, And it's to be a dick to Rantaro, Angst, College, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kaito I love you but jfc, Kiyo isn't a stalker people are just mean, Kiyo's sister is here for like 4 seconds, Korekiyo needs a hug, Letters, M/M, Momota Kaito Being an Asshole, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Sad Ending, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, possible dead dove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawRopeGhost/pseuds/StrawRopeGhost
Summary: Surely having the weird guy in your class assigned to you as your pen pal isn't a bad thing, right?Becoming friends with the weird guy in your class isn't a bad thing, right?Rantaro is begrudgingly assigned to be pen pals with Korekiyo. The creep, the stalker, the guy with the crazy ass sister. He's not fond of the idea at first, until he realizes they have a lot more in common than he originally thought.Then the letters stop coming.**Kiyo's sister isn't gross here she's just nuts and possessive/overprotective for convenience, I still don't like her
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. The First Pages

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not write anything other than angst. No I will not stop putting Korekiyo and Rantaro in college. Also Kiyo's sister isn't sick here. The only reason she's here is for plot relevance.

Had Rantaro's little sister not woken him up this morning, he'd still be in his dorm room. He didn't want to find out who his pen pal project partner was going to be. Frankly, it wasn't the people he was afraid of, he was just bad at expressing his thoughts through writing. Rantaro was more of a direct conversation kind of guy. He groaned once the professor had slipped an envelope on his desk. The first letter from his partner. The point of this assignment? The professor said it was to help them learn how to write letters and talk to people but to some students it seemed like an annoyance. Rantaro looked to see if there was a name on the envelope so he could figure out who wrote to him. He found it. 

_K. Shinguji_

He could feel himself die a little bit. He glanced over at Korekiyo, who was seated by the window. He didn't seem to notice that Rantaro was looking at him. He didn't hate Kiyo, but he didn't really like him either. A lot of the other students thought he was a stalker on account of how he'd sit and watch people, but would rarely ever speak to them. His sister was crazy and apparently that was enough for him to be disliked because of it. He looked down at the envelope again. Did he want to open this? He'd eventually have to. It was done up all pretty with a wax seal and some pretty looking twine, so he was careful to open it. 

_Dear Amami,_

_I look forward to going through this project together. I apologize if you find me a bit strange to talk to. I would like to know more about your interests. For example, why you came here and what you study. I study anthropology, though most of it is field work._

_\- Shinguji_

The letter was far too short to be done up all pretty like that. And anthropology? He prayed that the 'field work' part would explain the taller boy's tendency to sit and stare. Rantaro looked down at the corner of the paper. There was a sketch of a spider lily. Weird. Normally they were associated with death. It was pretty though, so he didn't bother to overthink it. When the professor dismissed them, Rantaro, as usual, was quick to leave. He went to find his friends, namely Kaito and Shuichi. When he got to them, he was greeted with a playful slap on the back from Kaito. It stung a little but that was part of the fun. 

"So, who'd you guys get for your pen pal project? I got Maki Roll~"

"I'd be surprised if she ever wrote you back. I got Kokichi."

"The troll?" Kaito snorted. "Have fun with that, Shuichi. What about you Rantaro?"

They looked at him expectantly. He knew how they were going to react. 

"Korekiyo- and before you say anything, I learned he's not as weird as he looks."

"Did he tell you not to call him weird or something?"

"Kaito, be nice."

"He's not weird, just shy?"

Why was he defending Korekiyo? Just because they had a project together? Maybe that made it somewhat bearable for Rantaro. 

"Face it, Rantaro, the guy's a creep. Though I guess he's not as bad as his sister," Kaito sighed, rubbing his chin. 

_That's not really a fair comparison,_ Rantaro thought. Miyadera was just borderline nuts. Always yanking Korekiyo around by his sleeves. If she wasn't in class, she was practically glued to her brother's hip. Like Korekiyo, she was tall, maybe two or three inches taller, which was freaky because Korekiyo was already taller than the devil. That was an exaggeration but a lot of people were short compared to those two. He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder. It was his oldest younger sister. Shuichi smiled at them, still amazed that Rantaro was the oldest out of 13 children. 

"What's the matter, Kagami?"

"I wanted you to have lunch with me today," she smiled. 

Her hair was shoulder length and a slightly darker green than Rantaro's. She was about an inch or so shorter. Rantaro smiled at her. 

"We can do that. I'll see you guys after class." 

He waved to Kaito and Shuichi, allowing Kagami to drag him off to the cafeteria. They sat somewhere in the center of the cafeteria, Rantaro pulled out a notebook to write a response letter. But what would he even say to Korekiyo? He knew virtually nothing about him. He tapped his fingers on the table. 

"What's that?" Kagami asked.

"Assignment. Pen pal thing. I'm partners with Korekiyo but I don't know anything about him."

"Maybe that's the point of the assignment. To get to know someone."

Rantaro smiled and rolled his eyes before looking down at his notebook. 

_Dear Shinguji,_

_Hi._

Well. It's a start. A disappointing one. He scrapped the paper and started over. 

"Maybe ask him about his other interests?" his sister suggested. 

He pressed his pen to the new sheet of paper. 

_Dear Shinguji,_

_I don't mind being partners with you. If I'm honest, I'd like to know more about you as well. How did you become interested in anthropology? As for my interests, I travel a lot. I love seeing new places, especially in nature. I'm not sure what career I could land with that, though. You mentioned most of your work was on the field. Do you travel too? I would also like to mention that I'm not the best at writing, so I apologize if that makes it weird._

_-Amami_

At least he could try being nice to Korekiyo. He seemed friendly enough. He checked his watch, seeing that he had about five minutes left of his break. He stood, looking around the cafeteria. Korekiyo was sitting by the window, his sister across from him. She was talking to him about something, Korekiyo just nodding as she spoke. Rantaro made his way over to them. They looked so similar, despite Korekiyo wearing a mask and gloves all the time. Some people thought he had an unpleasant scar or something. Others thought it might just be a fashion statement, but the only two people who actually knew were Miyadera and Ryoma, his roommate. Once he got close enough to their table, he cleared his throat to get Korekiyo's attention. The pair looked up at him, almost in sync. Like creepy dolls. 

"Excuse me, I've got a letter for you."

The taller boy looked from Rantaro's face to his extended hand before wrapping his slender fingers around the sheet of paper. 

"Thank you," he said softly. 

"Sorry, it's not all dolled up like yours was."

"It's quite alright. It's just the way I like to write my letters."

Rantaro could see the corners of Korekiyo's eyes crease. He was probably smiling under that mask. He gave him and his sister a small wave before making his way back to his own sister before they had to go back to class. He peered over his shoulder, seeing Miyadera snatch the letter from Kiyo. She was reading it, even though it wasn't addressed to her. She was known to be overprotective, so really, he shouldn't be surprised. He sat back down at the table with Kagami. 

"How'd it go?"

"I think it went well."

With each minute passing by, his anxiety and excitement grew. There was a pang in his stomach. Rantaro's alarm went off, telling him it was time to get moving to his next class. He hugged Kagami and picked up his belongings before hauling his ass up to the second floor of the building. 


	2. Books on the Shelf and Books on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo and Rantaro spend some time together.

There was another note on Rantaro's desk. He'd gotten to class early, slinging his bag down onto the tile floor. Kiyo wasn't in the room and must have just dropped the letter off. Like the previous one, it had string on it and was sealed with red wax. The seal looked to have been stamped with a rose. Rantaro had pinned the previous letter and its envelope up on a corkboard on his side of the room. Carefully, he opened the next letter. The paper, once again, had a spider lily drawn in the corner. 

_Dear Amami,_

_I am pleased that you look forward to working with me. It seems you and I are a lot alike. I do, in fact, travel quite often for my studies. My sister was the one who suggested I get into anthropology. Life and everything in it is certainly interesting, is it not? Perhaps, if you'd like I could teach you some things, and in exchange you show me photos of your travels? Truthfully, I do not mind your ability to write, that doesn't make you any less interesting as a person. I'm not the best at being social, but flaws are part of human nature._

_-Shinguji_

It made Rantaro relieved that he wasn't judged. The fact that Kiyo actually wanted to work with him felt nice, as well as him wanting to see travel photos. Rantaro could talk about his travels for hours. He slipped the letter back into its envelope and tucked it into a folder in his bad so it didn't get crumpled. He slid into his seat and tapped his fingers on the desk. The green-haired boy pulled his phone out to look at the time. Almost 45 minutes before class started. Rantaro picked up his back and made his way down to the library to find a book to keep him occupied. It wasn't all that far from his classroom anyway, so he made his way down the hall and to the library. 

He gazed at the several aisles of books, deciding to stop in the travel section. There was a tall figure standing at the far end of the bookshelf with a book cracked open. Rantaro could see the word "Mythology" on the cover. The one standing there was Korekiyo. He half expected Miyadera to be standing behind him but for once, she was nowhere to be seen. He figured he'd try to strike up a conversation with the taller male, considering they'd be talking to each other quite a bit anyway. 

"Um... Hi, Korekiyo."

He turned his head, golden eyes locking onto his own. Korekiyo's eyes were so unnatural. They were so dull.

"Hello, Amami."

"Please, you can call me Rantaro. If you don't mind me asking, where's your sister?"

"If that's what you want. She's getting breakfast, I think. Normally you're sitting in the classroom right now, yes?"

_No wonder this guy is labelled as a stalker-_

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"I usually see you go in there about an hour early and you're still there when it's time to go to class."

_Oh._

"I got bored. Also that would explain the letter on my desk. I'd love to show you pictures of places I've been."

Rantaro smiled. He noticed a slight sparkle in Kiyo's eyes as soon as he brought it up. It was strange. 

"You wouldn't mind if we did that now, would you?"

"No, of course not."

Korekiyo put the book back where he got it from and followed Rantaro to one of the tables, sitting next to him as the shorter boy pulled out his phone. He swiped to a few photos of him somewhere in Italy. Kiyo looked amused upon seeing them, almost like a child who'd just been told they were going to Disneyworld. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you draw spider lilies in your letters?"

"They have a lot of symbolism. Just an interest of mine." 

There was something sinister about the way Kiyo said that. Rantaro couldn't put a finger on why. 

"Maybe I'll start including things like that. Where have you been?"

"I've never left the country. Sister wants to explore everything there is here, first."

"You'll never get to see the world if you do that," he chuckled. "Maybe you and your sister could travel with me and my family one of these days after we get to know each other better?"

"That would be nice. I appreciate your kindness, Rantaro. Though I wouldn't want to trouble you with that."

"It wouldn't be a trouble at all."

Something about the way Korekiyo said his name made him want to melt into his seat. The taller boy's voice was eerie but there was a certain softness to it. Rantaro realized that he actually liked listening to him talk. It almost surprised him how well they get along. Something told him that Kiyo was more shy than anything else. 

"Would you like to maybe hang out after class? I'd love to hear you talk about anthropology."

Korekiyo placed a gloved finger on his chin. He thought for a minute, as if something was bothering him. It probably was, but Rantaro wasn't going to pry. He was already afraid that he'd made it awkward. 

"I'd like to."

Rantaro smiled, looking at his phone. He figured Miyadera would have been back to get Kiyo by now, but she wasn't. 

"We should probably go to class now."

"You don't mind walking with me?"

"Nope. I think you're pretty cool."

He could see a small amount of skin begin to turn pink. Kiyo was blushing under that mask. He stood, picking up his bag and waiting for the taller boy to follow. Korekiyo picked up whatever notebooks he had with him and followed Rantaro upstairs and down the hall back to their classroom. He almost flinched when Kaito came over to say something to Rantaro, but kept his mouth shut. The two exchanged a few words before continuing on their way, only Kaito rammed his shoulder into Kiyo's causing him to drop his notebooks. 

"Watch it, creep." 

"Kaito-"

"Pick up your books like a good boy," Kaito teased. 

The other people in the hallway either clasped their hands over their mouths or started to giggle. Rantaro noticed the dullness return to Korekiyo's eyes. He didn't say anything, just cast a glare at Kaito before picking his notebooks up off of the floor. He turned to Rantaro and looked at him, but the coldness he'd shown Kaito had melted away.

"I'll see you after class, Amami."

Kaito sneered as the taller boy continued walking off down the hallway. 

"You're really gonna hang out with that weirdo?"

"Would you leave him alone, Kaito? He didn't do anything wrong, just fuckin' cool it, okay?"

Kaito was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Rantaro, the dude is fuckin creepy, right Shuichi?"

Shuichi didn't say anything, just stared. He then cleared his throat. "If Amami thinks he's okay, then I don't see any reason against it."

"He's just shy," Rantaro deadpanned. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Rantaro picked up the pace, making his way to their classroom. He saw Kiyo staring out the window, more specifically at the clouds. Ryoma was in there, too. Ryoma never spoke in class, he hardly spoke at all, unless spoken to. He was probably trying to offer some form of support to his roommate. It was gray and gloomy outside. Had it been like this all morning? Or could the universe feel Korekiyo's hurt?

* * *

"I'm sorry about Kaito. If it make you feel any better, I don't think you're a creep."

"Again, I appreciate the kindness."

Rantaro watched as Korekiyo slipped his straw under his mask. The two had left campus and gone down the street to the local coffee shop. Kiyo had gotten an iced coffee, something he could drink through a straw so he could slip it under his mask. He didn't look like he enjoyed it very much but he didn't complain. Any time he did so, Rantaro would shift his gaze down to his notebook to respect his privacy. Not because he'd asked him to, but because he wanted to show Kiyo that he respected him. 

"I don't know you well, but I already enjoy your company, Rantaro. It's refreshing to talk to someone who's interested in what I have to say."

"I think it's interesting. I could listen to you talk about anthropology for hours, if I'm honest." 

"Humans are interesting, yes? Each of us has a complex personality with even more complex preferences and ideas. Music and art are good examples. I like to observe and compare, I do much of that on campus. I observe cliques, how they form, how people act in them. How some people are so two faced is also amusing in its own twisted way. I apologize if _that_ makes me seem creepy."

"Not really. I understand what you mean." 

Rantaro brought his coffee to his lips. He peered through the window. There were a few children riding their bikes by the street. It was still cloudy outside. It didn't look like it was going to rain or anything, it just felt gloomy and a bit depressing. However, being with Kiyo lifted some form of void that had been sitting in the pit of his stomach. He turned his attention back to Korekiyo when his phone buzzed. The taller's phone buzzed again and he picked it up. 

"Sister and Ryoma. Ah. Sister is not pleased with me."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, she's upset that I ran off without saying something. I suppose I had that one coming. As for Ryoma, he wanted to know when I was coming back to the dorm."

"Do you like Ryoma?"

Korekiyo cocked a thin brow and Rantaro realized how weird that sounded. 

"I meant is he a good roommate, I'm so sorry-"

Korekiyo chuckled. "I know what you meant. Yes, he is a good roommate and friend. We often stay up talking to each other about sports, or some form of drama he indulged in. He has a cat named Stitches. She's cute."

Rantaro smiled. It made him feel... Strangely warm knowing Kiyo had a friend. Like he were proud of him. Kiyo slid the straw under his mask again and Rantaro saw the slight flash of red underneath. He wanted to stare to see if he could get another look but he shifted his gaze down again. 

"Kiyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to hang out here more often?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJKFsjskjDS I'm sorry for making Kaito a dick, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Eww. I already hate this. But I'll stick with it I guess.


End file.
